i Want Her So Bad
by FieryFrozenFishie
Summary: SanxKag! if You don't Lurv Yuri please Don't Read! kThanx! What happens when new 20yr old Eng Teacher Kag comes to Shikon high where 17yr old loner punk Sango can't take her eyes off her? Rated M for Lemons and all that good stuffs!
1. Intro and Love at 1st Site

I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters! And although i **wish** i made money for writing these i don't!! It's just fun!

Chapter 1

Intro

and

Love at First Site

This is a wounderfull story all about an average teenage girl who has many, many friends and loves her life, she get's good grades and alway ALWAYS listens to her parents!! ...HaHa yah right!

Let's try this again...

This is a story all about a punk-rocker chick named Sango, though her stlye is unique and very dark she doesn't try like all those other posers. She's also know as Scary San and as many teens do she had to learn one to many life leasons the hard way. She's 17 and lives on her own. Sango finally learned the best way to live life is to only look out for yourself... that was untill she couldn't take her eyes of someone els.

It all started on Sango's 1st day back to her crummy High School, Shikon High (Yah i know everyone uses this name but it's just a good name xD). A few old teachers had gotten the boot as she had expected and fresh meat had been served...well, that's what she **thought, **untill she litterly wanted to sink her teeth into one. She was like no teacher Sango had ever seen. And this is where our story starts...

Sango bairley aknowledged her as the new teacher walked into the class room, her high heels happily clicking away. Only did Sango slowly make herself sluggishly look over when the whole class gasped and almost every boy (and some girls) blushed madly trying to cover their awed faces with spare text books and bags. When Sango finally laied eyes on the new teacher her heart seemed to stop all together. Her raven black hair swayed as she walked and her hips moved back and forth in an almost delicous way. Her chest bounced in a non-flaunty natural nature and her beautiful brown eyes shone with the courage of a new English teacher. She was young, just 20 fresh out of colledge and ready to educate young minds. Mrs.Higurashi was absalutley sexy... no...more than sexy, she was to **die for**. Not only Sango but the whole male student body thought so too, along with a few other girls. She had never felt this feeling before, boys had always seemed to be a waste of time though a few brave ones had asked. And well... she had never really considered girls before, they all seemed to be bimbo air-heads in high school...

Sango gaiped for a minute and regained her stature making her heart start to beat again, unfortunatly it started to beat **to** fast as she watched Mrs.Higurashi walk over to the black bored in her cool white hoodie that was stylish these days and her jeans that weren't too tight as to give the effect that she was a slut, but just perfectly hugged her hips and looked oh-so comfy. Under her hoodie was a tank-top that said "Take My Advice, I Don't Use it Anyways.", this made Sango kind laugh to herself because she was like no teacher she had ever seen before, all preppyed up in make up and blouses with skirts and little jackets. Sango continued to watch as the object of all her attention walked to the black board and write, "Hey Guys, Relax i'm Not Going to Eat any of You. So anyways! My name's Kagome.". She finished writing and walked up infront of the class.

"Heya class. Read what a wrote? If u can't, then please walk down the street to the grade school, I'm sure there are people there that are more qualified to teach you than I am. Thanks" She smiled like she really ment it and the class laughed.

The class-clown Miroku made a movment like he was heading for the door and the class laughed at him this time. Sango rolled her eyes but was surprised at what happened next.

"Oh, so there **is** someone who can't read in this class huh? Aww that's to bad. Hey Miroku Honey, You want me to call your mommy for you? Mabey she can give you a ride to the Pre-School, your class is about to start **there**." Kagome strained the last word like a threate and Sango knew this year was going to be very interesting, in a good way. More so she was surprised how fast she had learned names. The class laughed even harder with little teases like "Little-wittle Miroku need his mommy?"mixed in and his best friend Inuyasha punched him in the shoulder. Obviously that shut Miroku up quick beacause no matter how brave class-clowns appear we all know that their really afraide to get into real trouble, and they don't acually want people laughing at **them** but at their **jokes**.

Kagome cleared her voice quieting the class and spoke, "As i wrote before i was so **rudley** interupted,"Everyone laughed agian, "My name is Kagome."

One of the student piped up, "But shouldn't we call you Mrs.Hig-", but he was cut off.

" **Please** don't call me that,"Kagome frowned, "It's **way** to formal! Don't think of me as a teacher, think of me as a friend that you have to obey!".

A girl named Ayame who was the head chear leader chipped in "Sounds like my boyfriend...", and the whole class burst out laughing again. Her boyfriend Koga the quarter back and captain of the football team rolled his eyes but quickley fixaited them back on Kagome.

Kagome laughed alittle, "A-anyways! You can just call me Kagome or "Kags"!", all the student looked very pleased, this class was deffinatly gunna rock. Only once in a life time did a teacher like this come along, some times never.

Class soon ended because it was the 1st day back and all the clases were just sapposed to intoduce you to your new teachers. Luckily English was Sango's last class but she didn't leave, she just staired at Kagome. Fantasies started to form in her head and she couldn't help but stair at Kagome's bodey. /It so perfect.../ Sango thought and dirty thoughts bubbled up in her mind...

_-Dream-_

_Kagome and Sango stood in an empty class room. _

"_What are you doing **way** over there Sango?" Kagome looked pouty, "Come over here.". Kagome jumped up on the desk and patted her lap, "Don't make me wait." She purred._

_Sango had no plans of making her love wait and almost ran over leaning in for a kiss wich was happily acceped by her dream kagome. Sango's tongue left her mouth and entered Kagome's waiting one. They tangled together in a feirce battle and gladly explored each otherrs. The kiss was very wet and passionate. Kagome leaned over licked then bit the top of Sango's ear sending a surge of ecstacey down her entire body. She couldnt hold back any longer and pushed Kagome onto her back on the desk pushing paper weights and staplers away. Sango's hands creesed Kagome's beautiful legs'and her teacher let out a moan of plessure. Saago started to unbutton her perfect jeans. There was only one thing Sango wanted in their and she was determined to get it. More than **anything** in this world or the next she wanted to taste Kagome. /Almsot there, Alsmot there.../ Sango thought and herd a distante voice. _"-ango?...Sango?" **--Poof--**

-Dream End-

Sango's dreams dissapeared and she was pulled back to reality.

"Sango? You okay? Class is over you know..." Kagome leaned over on Sango's desk and peered at her, "You okay?"

Sango tried not to stair at the cleavage that was sitting on her desk, Kagome obviously didn't realize her tank was alittle loose... /AHH! Don't let me see that! It makes me wanna pounce on you!!/. Sango blushed.

"Awww.. You got a fever?", Kagome brushed Sango's hair up with one hand and put her forhead up to the punk girls. "Hmmm yah, your alittle warm."

Sango's face flushed a violent tomatoe red and she grabbed her stuff anf raced out of the class room. "C-cya tomarrow Kagome!!"

"Yah..." Kagome looked alittle confuzed/Mabey it's her time of the month.../. She smiled and walked back to her desk randomley shuffeling papers, "She's fun, I hope we can get to know each other more!". She cheerfully headed out to her little green beattle ( Bug- Type of Car xP) and drove on home.

Sango kept running, she just had to run, run till things made sence. /What was i dreaming about?! That's my teacher!! And not just that! A CHICK!!/ ..."But I want her so bad..." Sango sighed adn headed to her tiny appartment. Thinking about everything that had happened... "Wow she was so nice to me... and people call me "Scary San" beacause of my style...but she...she...SIGH." Sango collapsed on her couch... "I can't wait to see her again..." and she drifted off into her dailey catnap. Dreaming of the one person that seemed to not care about appearence.

Hopes you liked it! Please R and R or i wont write anymore!! Thanx!!

P.s- Sorry if there are lotsa grammer ans spelling errors... my comp is being weird and wont let me use spell check Dx


	2. The Life and Love of a Teenage Girl

Heh Heh! Here's the next chappy! Hopes you enjoy!

p.s YAY! I couldn't get MY spell check to work but Fan Fic has it's OWN spell check thingy! So i'm all spell checked up and I appligize if their are still any mistakes!! Thanx!!

Chapter Two

The Life and Love

of a Teenage Girl

Sango buzzed around her apartment/What should i wear? What should i WEAR?!/. Suddenly she froze.../What do i **mean** "What should i wear?!"?! I **never** care what i wear!!... What are you **doing** to me Kagome?!?!/, Sango quickly grabbed one of her tighter shirts, hoping it would give her teacher some kind of message. It read "I Don't Suffer From Insanity, i EnJoY eVeRy MiNuTe oF iT.". She threw on a pair of jeans with both the knees ripped. Then grabbed her black shoulder bag along with a black hoodie that had a picture of Jack Skelington on the back. Quickly sticking in all her earrings (3 loops at the top and 1 black star and 2 more black loops at the bottom on both ears) and all her dog collar bracelets. Last but not least she put on her most seductive black choker. After a few rounds of black eye liner she looked like she was ready to mug someone, Perfect.

Sango headed to school, she always walked even though she could afford the bus and it was faster. It was just nicer to walk... well everything was nice except the awkward stairs from people as they walked by...or the constant babbling behind her of fellow students whispering; "Isn't that **Scary San? **Oh My God! I think that's SCARY SAN! I herd she killed someone you know? NO WAY! I heard she buys rats from the pet store and eats them!!". Usually at this point she would turn around and say in her most preppy-oh-my-god-average-teenager-girl-voice, "AND DID YOU HERE?! That when she hears people talking about her she fallows them home and hides in their closet? Just **waiting **to jump out and kill them?!? LIKE OH... MY.. GOD!!" And then after eying each one walk away. This usually left them speech less and disturbed, looking back the whole way home and to afraid to sleep in their room. She knew because she could usually hear them saying they could see a piece of her clothing or hair sticking out from their closet (haha i just looked at my closet Dx) to all their friends... which was a total lie, but what ever.

Sango arrived at school just in time for the bell but didn't really feel like going to P.E first block. Who in their right mind puts P.E **FIRST **block?! Crazy people that's who! No teenager is gonna climb out of bed and sluggishly stumble to school just to do a bajillion laps around the field...well... except the crazy ones. She went to her usual spot, which really wasn't a "spot" but meerly a tree. She slid down and sat their trying to find something to preoccupy her when she noticed her tree was right **in front **of the English class window. She stared in as Kagome bounced around the class laughing and joking about one story or such and such a poem. Today she was wearing a green hoodie on top of a light green t-shirt which a picture of a clover, along with another perfectly fitting pair of jeans. /Where does she shop for those?/ Sango thought to herself, they were so hot on her. And last but not least she had on a pair of green high healed sandals that matched her hoodie and looked absolutely adorable as she corrected a few students and everyone laughed some more. "I wish I had English **every **block...".

"Me too."

Sango jumped up and looked around surprised, "What the-?!", Koga stood before her. "What are **you **doing here?". Sango and Koga never really got along, their personalities clashed to much.

"Same thing you are, ditching 1st class, " He groaned a little, "Math is sooo boring..."

"Mmmm..." Sango sorta hummed in agreement.

They stood in silence for a few minutes staring in on the on going English class and the teacher who taught it.

"Isn't she fucking hot?" Koga grinned not breaking his gaze on Kagome.

"Ye- Wait WHAT?!" Sango sorta had a Mini-Panic-Heart-Attack. Did Koga know she was into her GIRL teacher?!

Koga still didn't look away from the raven haired female, "I mean you know how you girls can call each other hot and it's just a compliment.."

"O-oh... yah, she's totally hot." Sango let out a huge sigh.

More time passed and they just stared, suddenly Sango clued in. /KOGA HAS THE HOTS FOR KAGOME!?!?!... **MY **KAGOME, she started to panic again, which **so** wasn't in her character. "Umm... Koga? Don't you have a girl friend? That Ayame chick?".

"Mmm..." He looked deep in thought, "Nah."

Sango didn't say anything for abit, "Nah?...Just **Nah**???"

"Yah." Koga looked a little irritated, "Just **Nah**."

This pissed Sango off, "Does **she** know it's **Just Nah**?!"

"She will... eventually..." Koga smirked, "Don't go spredin that around yah hear?"

Sango looked disgusted/What a fuckin' player! I **have **to protect Kagome from this wolfs jaws!/. "Well what ever, Cya later." Sango started to walk away.

"Later."

She kept walking faster and faster, "Fuck i hate guys like that! And what's **worse** is he took my **spot** for watching Kagome!" She sighed and slowed down just as the bell rang.

--A Few More Classes Later--

Bell Rings

"Yay! English!", Sango cheered to herself but in her mind it was "Yay! Kagome!". She hurried down the crowded hallway and walked into the class room to find the person she had been waiting to see all day sitting on her desk talking to a student.. It was like a dream come true...well... her **real** dream contained a lot less **clothes** but this would have to do for **now. **Sango hurried and sat down making sure not to make any movement that would signal to Kagome that she wasn't welcomed there.

Kagome noticed Sango sit down and smiled at her. Sango could just feel her legs turn to jelly. "Can I barrow your desk for a bit?" Kags asked sweetly.

"As long as you want." Sango replied trying not to sounds as if she **wanted** her to stay, Kagome continued to talk to the student about an up-coming test but Sango only half listened as she stared at the beautiful body before her. Kagome noticed every so often that Sango was staring at her and just smiled/Heh, this girl is so cute!/.

Class started and every took their seats and much to Sango's dismay Kagome left her desk to sit on her own. "Heya Class!"

"Hey Kagome!" The whole class cheered.

"Know what we're gonna learn today?" She questioned in a sing-song way.

"What?" The class sing-songed back.

"Penguins!"

The class fell into awkward silence... "Penguins?"

"Yes, penguins! For those who don't know what they are; they are black and white birds that swim instead of fly, get it?"

The class began to whisper amongst them selves, "What do **penguins** have to do with **English**?"

(( Oh and by "English" i don't mean they will be learning to **speak** English in this class- I mean like **my** English class they will be learning about writing skills! Also know as Language Arts. Kinda confusing tho huh? -F.F.Fishie))

Kagome hushed them and went to the front of the class where a t.v and DVD player sat. "Since this is just the 2nd day back, i don't **really** want to give you any challenging work." The class all looked relieved, "Just some time to help your brains settle back into the school routine, SO, we are going to watch a movie all about penguins and then each and every one of you will write a poem ABOUT penguins."

"Sounds like fun..." Miroku whispered sarcastically.

"I think penguins are ADORABLE!" Ayame squealed. Sango glanced over at her and felt abit guilty/Poor girl.../.

The rest of the class just looked happy to get to watch a movie rather than do **actual** work.

"Alrighty, you all just look like your **dying** to see this movie so i'll pop it in!" Kagome joked and turned around leaning over to stick in the DVD. All the guys and one particular girl in the class blushed as her perfect jeans hugged Kagome's hips and creased her shape.

"Okay, here we go!" She smiled and flicked off the lights playing the movie.

Everyone watched, occasionally taking notes for their poems. Well **almost **everyone. Sango gazed at Kagome through the darkness.

/Perfect...perfect...everything about her is p-e-r-f-e-c-t.../, Sango hummed in her mind watching the only thing that had any meaning in her life right now. Soon the movie ended and the only thing Sango could remember from it was that penguins mate for life... The lights were flicked on and everyone gasped trying to reajust their eyes to the knew blinding light.

"Awwww..." Ayame chirped to Koga who obviously didn't give a crap, "Did you see those **adorable** baby penguins?".

"Musta missed em.." He snorted and shook her off, why would he watch a stupid movie about penguins when there was a total babe sitting on the desk at the front of the class?

"Alright class! The bell is about to ring! Bring in your poems tomorrow and a few of you can read them out!" Kags smiled and

Inuyasha and Miroku both gave each other "Yah-Right" looks and headed for the door. Sango watched as Inuyasha passed Kagome and noticed he wasn't paying attention to Miroku's lame jokes about penguins regurgitating but staring dreamily at their teacher. /Oh **great** ... who the fuck **doesn't** want her?!/ Sango moaned and hit her head on her desk. What were **her** chances **now**?

Ayame snorted a little as she walked past Sango and whispered under her breath, "What a dork...". Sango glared at her for a minute/Did I say I felt guilty for **her**?! Yah RIGHT.../. Sango was broken out of her glair session by a bunch of screechy girls, "Hey hey! Did you hear about that new movie coming out?!" "Oh YAH! I think it's in theaters right NOW!" "Like oh-my-gosh! We **have** to totally go see it!" "Totally! Meet you at the theater!" "Later!". "Going to the movies huh?" Sango sighed... /Wish I had some one to go with... well not just **any one**.../, she sighed again.

"What wrong?"

"!!!", Sango looked up heart beating a mile a minute.

"You look sad.." Kagome looked concerned.

"Uh...errr...well.." Sango paused... "...movies..." .

"Movies?" Kagome questioned, "You wanna go to the movies?"

Sango nodded.

"Okay!" Kagome looked exited, "I'll pick you up at 7! It'll be fun, just us girls!", She bounced away and grabbed her stuff leaving, "Close the door behind you and I'll see yah at 7!!".

Sango sat in silence for what seemed like ages, "Wha?", she blurted out and looked totally confuzled. "What just happened?"... then after a few more minutes of sorting things out in her brain she realized she had a DATE with KAGOME! ... /Well... not **really **a date.. she probably felt bad for me because i don't really have any friends... but.. **still **... I'M going to the movies with KAGOME!!!!!/. Sango jumped out of her desk almost knocking it over/YESSSSSSSSS!!!!/, she quickly ran home and started to get ready, "Only FOUR more hours till my DATE!!" She giggled which was something she had NEVER done before... well not since she was 8.

YAY! It's a DATE!!...SORTA!! Kagome is so rambunctious! x3

In the next chappy we will get to see MORE of what Kagome is thinking!! YaY!

Until then R and R!!!


	3. The Date and The Kiss

HaHa, Thanx for reviewing! Even just **three** reviews is enough to give me power to write!! Yay!

Special Thanx to Rad Amber for making me laugh, I love funny reviews!!

P.s-Dory Rox my Sox.

P.p.S- In this part of the story i might switch to what different characters are thinking and doing for awhile and you'll know because it will have their name like ---- this above the sentences! If it's just one or two sentences of what the other is thinking I will not bother with the name title. Hope yah understand!

Chapter 3

The Date

and

The Kiss

--Kagome--

"Okay...I have four hours till i have to go pick up Sango..." Kagome stood in her hallway entrance for a few minutes. "I guess I'll go get ready!". She shuffled down her hallway till she got her bed room door and opened it reveling a some what **disturbingly** pink room.

The raven haired girl walked in and placed down some school work that needed marking, "I'll do that **later**..." She groaned and started to look through her clothes. "Now let's see here... what should i wear?", she hummed and pulled out different out fits, "I want something Sango wont be able to keep her eyes off of..." Kagome sat in silence for a few minuted realizing what she had said. "What?! NO! BAD KAGOME! You'r **just** taking her to the movies because she doesn't have anyone els to go with... it's a **sympathy** date...", She sighed, "Then why do i seem to **care** so much?". Trying to get her mind of the raging battle going on inside of it she pulled out three different out fits and tried to decide, though it was meaning-less as thoughts of Sango just kept bubbling up between the thoughts of pink and blue. "She is SO my type... SIGH... if **only** she wasn't my **student**..." Kagome mumbled and pouted picking her outfit. "Well...even if she **is**...a little fun tonight couldn't hurt! We'll just go to the movies!! It's a normal thing for two girls to go to the movies...and **maybe**... Oooh!! Stop getting all these stupid IDEAS!!!" Kagome got up in a frenzy and slipped on a random tank top sitting on the floor, "AaaaWaaaah!!" She screamed and fell on the floor whacking her head on the dresser. "Owwwwwwwwwwch... I think this is a sign... it says "Don't Touch Sango..."...awwwwwwww... your so **mean** god...", Kagome got up rubbing her forehead and looking at he clock. "WHAT?! 6 ALREADY?!?!", she got up in such a rush that she slipped on the shirt again and whacked her head harder this time, "I GET IT ALREADY!!" she whined and crawled over to her bed to get up. "Sigh...", and that was that as the confused teacher got on her clothes and did a quick but good make up job before heading to the address she had on Sango's personal record, which was quite rebellious... and just her **type**.

--Sango--

Sango sat anxiously by the window, checking to see if it was the green bug her love drove every time a car passed by. "Ooooh hurry up..." she pouted and looked at the clock for about the billionth time. "6:30... soon..soon.." She told herself and went back to watching the cars. She almost couldn't believe it when a green bug came bouncing down her road. "No way, no way! I must have fell asleep at the window or something! This **has** to be a dream!" Sango mumbled to herself but realized it was all to **real** as Kagome parked and stepped out slamming the door behind her. Sango almost wanted to duck and hind as Kagome spotted her in the window and waved. She sorta crouched down and waved back, "Ooooh! That is SO embarrassing!!" she blushed and went to wait at her door putting on her best boots. They were **very** suggestive and went up to about her knee with black leather and straps.

Kagome watched as Sango disappeared from site, "That is **so** CUTE!!", she smiled and hurried inside.

Sango waited excitedly trying not to sweat up a storm and almost had a heart attack when the door bell rang. "Coming!"She called like she wasn't already waiting by the door. After one deep breath she summoned up all her courage and twisted the knob. Finally after what seemed like ages the door swung open and Sango could not believe what stood before her. Kagome was decked out in clothes Sango could only **dream** of her in. A small pink mini skirt hugged her hips with a large belt loosely sitting over. The buckle was a dark pink heart and the belt it'self was black. Her tank top was black with a cute pink heart in the center, it was also much more **tight** than the ones she wore as a teacher. Last but not least she had on two pink heart earings, a black choker, about 3 black bracelets on each wrist and stockings with black and pink stripes. Her shoes were black plat forms and her purse was too. Sango couldn't look away, Kagome looked more delicious than she had ever before and it took all Sango had not to pull her into her apart ment and take her right then and there. "You look...good." Sango blushed trying not to let Kagome see.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled, "You too...well let's get goin!" She smiled and grabbed sango's hand pulling her out of her apartment. Sango just closed and locked the door before she was pulled on. Kagome was practically holting her hand...she could live with this for now. They hurried out to the car just as it started to rain, "What bad luck!" Kagome pouted and Sango laughed, "It's okay, we'll be inside anyways.". They looked at each other and laughed, it was true.

Normally when two people really like each other it is hard to start and keep a conversation flowing, but Sango and Kagome had relative ease. They chatted about this movie or that new realty show on t.v, or this new band that had no name but everyone loved, and they laughed allot. Finally they came up to the theater and parked getting out and buying tickets. Kagome refused to let Sango pay and laughed when she got all flustered. /Sooo cuuuute!!/. When they came up to the snacks Sango had finally talked Kagome into letting her go half-sees on the food. They got 1 big bag of popcorn and laughed when they both confessed they liked putting a bag of skittles in theres. (( I actually do, if you'v never tried it you really should!! Take a bag of popcorn and a bag of skittles and pour them in! It's good!! Just don't eat the skittles and popcorn **together** ... that is NOT good Dx Also don't use sour skittles... the sour taste comes off on the popcorn... ucky Dx ANYWAYS--)). They also got 2 medium sodas and a chocolate bar. They found seats and the movie began.

--Kagome--

Kagome glanced over at Sango who was absorbed by the movie. /I can't believe she liked putting **skittles** in her popcorn too!!/ Kagome thought as her eyes drifted around Sango's body, now she wasn't thinking about skittles... Sango was wearing a black t-shirt with the words "I Just Got Back From My Anger-Management Class and **God** did it **Piss** me Off...". Kagome suppressed a little giggled as her eyes traveled further down. She was wearing a black and red plad skirt and black netted stockings with her oh-so sexy boots. Over her skirt sat a black belt studded with skulls and her wrists modeled more studded leather punk bracelets. Around her neck was a black chocker much like her own but carried spikes. Sango'd face was painted up with allot of black eyeliner and a little bit of clear lip gloss. Kagome tried not to stair but Sango's body was so...shapely. Her breasts were bigger than Kagome's even though she was 3 years younger and her hips were perfect. Kagome felt her face grow warm/AHH!! Stop thinking about these things!!!/ she scolded herself and tried to watch the movie again but her eyes kept ending up back on Sango's luscious body.

In a final attempt to get her mind off of Sango she reached for a handful of popcorn and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt her hand touch another's. Kagome looked over to see Sango staring right back and they left their hands touching each other's for a second that seemed like hours. Finally and almost at the same time they both pulled there hands away and gave an awkward laugh. Sango went back to watching the movie still blushing and Kagome just kept staring at her, her last futile attempt failure had sent her back into an unbroken gaze of affection.

The lights flicked back on and it all seemed to be over **much** to fast. Sango glanced over and noticed Kagome was looking at her, she blushed and tried not to make eye contact with her perfect goddess. "Ummm... should we go now?" Sango asked still not looking at Kagome.

"Yah, let's go." Kagome reluctantly agreed.

They ran through the rain and got into Kagome's car. "Wow that's cold!"Sango shivered and Kagome almost burst looking at her shivering wet clothes clinging body. "Y-yah...let's get out of here.." She stuttered and started to drive, they where soon at Sango's house and Kagome walked her to her door. "That was fun.".

She smiled and Sango smiled back, "Yah, thanks for the invite, most fun I'v had in awhile.". The two girls stared at each other for awhile and Sango started to notice Kagome's wet clothes. They clung to her body like they were afraid they would fall off when she moved and Sango could see every detail of her love. She blushed and they stared at each other some more. Finally Kagome mumbled, "Well...bye.." and leaned in, unable to control herself, she gave Sango a kiss on the cheek. Kagome quickly pulled back and started to apologize to the surprised looking Sango. "Ah! Oh i..i-" But she was cut off. Sango couldn't hold back as her only ever love stuttered embarrassed in front of her and dripping wet. She pushed Kagome out into the hall way and up against the wall pressing their soaking bodies together.

--Both--

"Don't be." She whispered into her ear and nibbled the top. Kagome let out a gasp mixed with a moan and tried to take control of the situation but Sango would not let her be boss. They flipped around a few times but Sango finally silenced Kagome into submission with a hickey to the neck. She sucked and nippled till she got a satisfying moan from Kags and moved on. Her hands left there former stance pinning Kagome's to the wall and started to caress her body. Kagome moaned again and Sango moved her hands to the chest she had dreamed of touching so many timed. All to fast the two realized how much better reality was that fantasy. Sango pulled Kagome into a deep kiss and let her tongue venture into her teachers. Soon after Kagome's gladly welcomed it and sent her own to investigate. Their tongue's had a vicious war and tangled around and around filling both girls with an exploding pleasure. Sango knew they could only do so much in a **hallway** and started to move Kagome towards her door. Kagome let out a loud moan as Sango accidentally bumped her against the door pushing their bodies closer together and back again. She watched as Sango fumbled with her keys and realized what was happening.

"Stop Sango!" Kagome whispered.

Sango looked surprised and speechless, "What?"

"I... I have to go." Kagome mumbled and broke their embrace.

"What?!" Sango looked surprised, confused, and upset.

"I.. i can't do **this** ... not with **you**..." Kagome apologized looking very upset as well.

"But..." Sango stuttered, "Why?"

Kogome didn't say anything..

"I-is it because we're both girls?"

Kagome shook her head.

"T-then WHY?!" Sango looked upset and angry now, she didn't understand, and she wanted Kagome so bad.

"Because your my **student**!!"Kagome looked very upset now too, "THAT'S WHY!"

Sango didn't know what to say, she had never really considered Kagome to be her teacher... "But..." She mumbled...

"I can't..." Kagome looked sad and turned around.. "Good bye Sango... don't forget to write your poem...".

Sango wanted to say something, something that would make Kagome stay, **something**, ANYTHING...but no words came out... She watched as the girl she loved, the girl she wanted, the girl she **needed** walked away. And she went inside.

--Kagome--

Kagome stumbled into her car, tears running down her face. She couldn't stop them. They ran like rivers of sadness from her very soul. She started to drive, half blinded by the tears. After a few minutes later after very dangerous driving she stumbled out of her car and into her house running to her room but tripping on the shoes by the door and hitting her head on the wall. "...i know god...you warned me.." She rubbed her head as more tears pooled from her eyes. They were not from the pain. Not the physical pain... She curled up and cried, "Sango...".

Awwww!! That was so saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!

Well at least **I** thought so! ANYWAYS! The next chappy will make things better!! ...MAYBE!! So R and R if u want Kagome and Sango to be happy **ever** again!!!!!!!!!!

P.s- Wow i think i put this as a Romance Humor... maybe i **should** have put it as a Romance Drama... what do you all think?


	4. Kagome's Day

Haha...ohhhhhh...

I know I know. Bad Fishie! I should have wrote more sooner... **way** sooner. But my compooter died!! So it's not my fault!! Forgive me!! Alls forgiven? YaY! Okay- I had a wee bit of writers block so i hope this chapter turns out okay!

Special thanks to **c hicks **who pointed out that my story is **VERY** unrealistic, haha yah I know... I **could** have gone through a couple of days of school with nothing happening... but i wanted to get to the juicey things fast! I'm so impatient xD.

Anyways Enjoy!

"I can't..." Kagome looked sad and turned around.. "Good bye Sango... don't forget to write your poem...".

Sango wanted to say something, something that would make Kagome stay, **something**, ANYTHING...but no words came out... She watched as the girl she loved, the girl she wanted, the girl she **needed** walked away. And she went inside.

--Kagome--

Kagome stumbled into her car, tears running down her face. She couldn't stop them. They ran like rivers of sadness from her very soul. She started to drive, half blinded by the tears. A few minutes later after very dangerous driving, she stumbled out of her car and into her house running to her room but tripping on the shoes by the door and hitting her head on the wall. "...i know god...you warned me.." She rubbed her head as more tears pooled from her eyes. They were not from the pain. Not the physical pain... She curled up and cried, "Sango...".

Chapter 4

Kagome's Day

--Sango--

The heart-broken teen moaned and rubbed her back as she got off the floor. "Why am I slee-...ooh yah.". Sango remembered the night before and stifled a sob. "Stupid Kagome...". She looked over at the time, 7:50. She had to be at school in 10 minutes. Sigh, Sango stumbled over to her bed and collapsed like a broken china doll discarded by its owner. A few tears emerged from her eyes as she thought she might never get to be with Kagome. She sighed depressed and drifted into a deep sad sleep. "Stupid teacher...".

--Kagome--

The older girl got up off the floor and shuffled to the bathroom looking into the mirror. An ugly woman stared back at her. Black make-up smeared down her face and a huge red mark on her forehead. Who was this? Kagome turned on the cold water and splashed her face watching the now diluted black liquid slip down into the drain. She broke out of her trance as an alarm went off, "Right... school." Kagome couldn't enjoy picking out clothes today. She grabbed a gray hoodie, white tank, white flip-flops, and jeans. Throwing them all on along with a little make-up she slipped out the door with her lesson plan and hoped into her bug. Kagome glanced at the seat that had held Sango only a night ago/Owch!/ Kagome held her chest trying to make the shooting pain go away. Trying to take her mind off of it she started up the car and drove none-to safely to school.

Arriving she stepped out and locked up. Sigh.

"Why the long face?"

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin, "A-ah! N-nothing!". She turned around to find the best friend of her resident class clown. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" the boy smiled happy that such a girl remembered his name... even if it was her job to.

"W-what brings you her?" Kagome asked looking around the parking lot. No teenagers really hung around here. Mostly in the hallways.

"I was waiting for you." He answered honestly looking her in the eyes.

Kagome sort of blushed, "Me? Why?".

Inuyasha looked at her, "Why not?".

Kagome didn't know what to say, "Okay then... walk with me to class?".

"Love to." He grinned and helped her with some heavy books.

They started walking, Kagome tried not to look so small compared to him. She was like, 3 years older. **Why **was he **so** much taller than her?!

Inuyasha noticed his teacher trying to make herself look taller but only succeeded in making herself bloat up like a threatened puffer fish. He sorta of slouched to make himself shorter and Kagome blushed and looked away flustered that he had noticed what she was doing. They got to the class room and the teenage boy held the door open for his teacher politely.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked in placing her books on the desk. Inuyasha walked in a placed his beside her.

"So... want me to get out of your hair?".

"No, it's cool." Kagome smiled weakly, "I'm just tired."

"I can tell, that's why I'm worried about you." Inuyasha touched her shoulder. "You gunna be okay?".

"Y-yah, fine." Kagome sat down in her desk trying not to look at the student who never stopped looking at her.

"Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes...", Kagome mentioned.

"I know.", Inuyasha just watched her.

"...". Kags shuffled some papers around trying to seem as though she was busy, but she really didn't have anything to do till class started.

"Ummm... Kagome... do you wanna go-" Inuyasha started.

"**Did you get your poem finished???**" Kagome blurted out interrupting him.

Inuyasha looked startled, "Uhhh...yah...".

"That's uhh... good." Kagome laughed awkwardly and stared out the window. "Oh.." she noticed Koga leaning against the tree outside her window gazing in.

Inuyasha looked over to, "Feh..." he growled at the site of his rival. /Koga.../.

Inuyasha smirked at Koga who shot him a death glare as he approached his teacher and leaned over.

Kagome looked over coming face-to-face with her teenage student. "Inu-" she was cut off as the boy leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Auuh.." Kagome stared shocked.

"Cya Later Kags." Inuyasha winked and shot a smirk out the window to the furious boy before leaving.

Kagome hit her head on her desk a few times. She walked over and shut the blinds to a most angry boy's gaze and sat down in her desk. "What am I going to do?". /Mabey I shouldn't have became a teacher... i regret so much../ Kagome stopped and re-thinked what she had said. /No, no regret. If I hadn't became a teacher I wouldn't have met Sango/. The girl re-imagined the magical/horrible night before finally coming to the conclusion that she **had** to talk to Sango.

--BARR-IING--

The bell rang and Kagome sat up startled as students poured into the room.

"Okay!" She tried to smile so none of her students would suspect something was up. "Penguin Poem Time!".

"Woo-pee..." Miroku called sarcastically.

Kagome ignored him and sneaked a peek at Sango's desk and her heart dropped... she wasn't there. She was broken out of her trance when Ayame's123" value"Aymer's, Ame's, Aye's, Yam's, Aylmer's, Aime's, Ayah's, Adam's, Acme's, Aylmar's, Adamo's, Alamo's, Asama's, Ayala's, Amye's, Amer's, Amie's, Am's, Ayes, Yams, Alma's, Aimee's, Yammers, Ami's, Amy's, Ayers, Arm's, Ayahs, Eye's, Adams, Acmes, Okayama's, Amass, Ahems, Armies, Amos, Aims, Arms, Eyes" / shrill voice called out.

"Can I go **First**?!".

"Sure thing, thanks for volunteering Ayame." Kagome smiled.

Ayame gave a triumphant nod and stood in front of the class. "AHEM." she cleared her thought. "I call this poem Penguiley Wengulies, she began:

Penguiley Wengulies are so cutey-wootey-woo.

Like my boyfriend Koga-snookey-poo.

Makes me feel warm and fuzzy.

Just like Koga,

my best buzzy. (She means buddy... but she's not the brightest light bulb with rhymes... xD)

The End!" she smiled ear-to-ear quite pleased with herself.

"Err... very... **creative** Ayame!" Kagome smiled.

Ayame skipped back to her seat.

Koga rolled his eyes as the class whistled and cheered, "Kags, me next." he demanded but didn't get out of his seat. He had to save what was left of his dignity.

"Uhh... sure thing Koga.." Kagome shrugged and sat back.

I'll call this "Dead Bird" and he started:

Penguins Penguins are so cute.

Penguins Penguins, I'm going to shoot.

I'll aim at them between the eyes,

and laugh and laugh when that bird dies.

The boys in the class laughed and the girls looked mortified... especially Ayame. "KOGAAA-AAA!!" She shrieked and got an ignorant roll of the eyes from her boyfriend.

Kagome looked speech-less... "A little **inappropriate** but never the less, good use of rhyme sceams."

Koga grinned and shot Kagome a wink that made her feel uneasy. "O-okay next... anyone?",she looked around the class room trying her best to avoid two sets of eyes. "Anyone? No? ..okay i guess everyone is feeling a little shy today. Please come hand in your papers.". Every one walked to the front of the room and dropped their papers messily on her desk. "Thank you very much! Now today we are going to..." Kagome continued on with her lesson plan and before she knew it class was over. Everyone left the room, well... everyone but Koga and Inuyasha. They glared at each other not moving from their desks, obviously not planning on letting the other be alone with Kagome.

"Ummm..." Kagome mumbled packing up her things as quickly as possible wanting to get the hell out of there. She stood up and hurried to the door, "Well see you boys toma-" Koga stood in her path blocking her escape. Inuyasha got up right away and sprinter over. "What the hell Koga?".

Kagome just stood there. "What is it Koga?"

"I need extra tutoring." He looked at her with a serious expression.

Inuyasha and Kagome almost fell over.

"M-ME TOO!" Inuyasha pushed Koga out of the way, "Yeah I can't understand a THING in this class! Tutor me Kagome!!".

Koga tackled him, "**I** asked **FIRST**!!" he growled angrily.

"Yeah well she rather tutor **ME**!!" Inuyasha yelled at him tackling him back.

"**WHO DO YOU WANT TO TUTOR KAGOME?!**" the guys said in unison looking over, "**Kagome**?".

Kagome hurried down the hall and out the doors, she ran to the parking lot and had trouble with her keys. Finally she opened the door and hoped inside throwing the poems she took home to mark in the back seat she took off down the road not looking back. "My students are...out of their minds." She gasped catching her breath.

"!!!", suddenly she hit the breaks/Was that?! It WAS!!/. Sango was walking down the street. Kagome couldn't control herself, she pulled over and jumped out of the car. "SANGO! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" She called after the girl.

Sango turned around surprised, she looked around, "Kagome...?".

YAY! It's even kinda long!! And i think it's good! Hope you do too. I made this story alot about Sango so I thought i should give Kags a chappy! Review LOTS k?!? Give me the POWA to write some mooooooore!!!!!!!! you know u wanna.


	5. Don't Torture Me

Ooooohwaaaah!

You guys are so CONFUSING!!! xD Some people think it's going too fast... so I slow it down... then **other** people **miss** the "Lovey-Dovey" stuff! You guys are so silly. Wish you fans could make up ur minds! Anyways- I rated this story it's current rating for a reason... So i'm just going to write it how i want to and hope you like it all the same.

Thanx for all the reviews! I'm writing the next chappy instead of doing home work! So you better appreciate it! XD

P.s- Special thanx to **c hicks, **i love huge reviews like that. Very Nice! Anyways i have to sadly refuse your story idea. I think it would confuse the readers too much. And i would have to change the beginning alot becuz they would recognize each other and such. Anyways, it's a great idea and i might use it for a dif story if you don't mind. Email me if u wanna chit-chat. (That goes for all!).

Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Don't Torture Me

"!!!", suddenly she hit the breaks/Was that?! It WAS!!/. Sango was walking down the street. Kagome couldn't control herself, she pulled over and jumped out of the car. "SANGO! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" She called after the girl.

Sango turned around surprised, she looked around, "Kagome...?".

"Over here!!" Kagome waved her arms but Sango didn't notice. /Dammit!/ The teacher pushed her way through the crowds. "Uwaah!" Kagome called out as she tripped over a person's foot and landed on someone. "Ah! Sorry sorry!" Kagome rubbed her butt and tried to get off the person in a futile attempt tripping again. Suddenly the person embraced her. "Ah?!" Kagome was in shock/Who?!...Sango?/. She looked up hopefully.

"Heya Kags."

A shiver shot down her spine and a lump of disappointment sat in her chest, "Koga...".

"Don't look so sad to see me!" Koga got up pulling Kags up and not letting go. "What brings you here?".

Kagome looked at the arm Koga was gripping, "Let go".

"What?".

"I **said** let **go** Koga."

He looked dumbfounded, "What's the matter with you?".

"RELEASE ME **NOW **KOGA." the older woman ordered as if she was talking to a dog.

Koga let go as if he has been burned my Kagome's skin. "What the hell is wrong with you bitch!?".

"Shut up Koga, not now." Kagome looked around for Sango /Where the hell did she go..?!/.

Koga grabbed Kagome's arms. "HEY! I'm **talking** to **you**!".

"Let GO!" She tried to pull away but Koga was just too strong.

"You think your so hot, bouncing around the class room seducing all the younger guys. You think your so great, you've probably slept with a few huh? What's one more gunna do?" Koga smirked at the horrified girl. "Listen here, I'll do you a favor. Let's me and you get a hotel room. Then I'll give you the honor of—!!SLAP!!--." Kagome's hand flew up and hit Koga across the face.

"Don't you **EVER** talk about me like that!!" Kagome was furious and on the brink of tears... not that she would ever let it show.

"Feisty huh? I like that." Koga started to drag Kagome by the wrist towards a creepy looking hotel.

"LET GO!! KOGAAA-AAA!! LET GO OF ME!!!" Kagome was getting desperate, "SOMEBODY!! ANYBODY! HELP ME!!". Everyone in the streets continued walking like nothing was happening. Some with sympathetic looks on their faces but no one was going to act against the huge fierce guy pulling her. "HELP MEEE-EEE!!" she called out her last desperate plea, "Sango...!!". Next thing Kagome knew Koga was flying through the air and a figure stood before her. A moment that seemed to last forever came crashing down when Koga smashed into a mailbox and someone grabbed her wrist.

"Who..the..**FUCK**...?!" Koga held his black and blue bleeding jaw.

Sango stood in front of him holding onto Kagome's hand, "**Don't you EVER touch my Kagome.**" She glared down at him with such intensity that it made him feel like a helpless puppy... and BOY did she pack a punch.

Next thing Kagome knew she was getting pulled through the crowds as police sirens were sounding off everywhere. And then, they were at her house. Kagome looked at Sango, the girl she had so desperately called out for a few seconds ago and said the only thing that came to mind, "How did you know I lived here?".

"I...sorta fallowed you home once...or twice..." Sango scratched the back of her head laughing awkwardly. "W-well I better go..". The teen turned around starting to walk.

"WAIT!" Kagome grabbed her arm, "Don't go yet...".

"???" Sango turned around, her heart beating a mile a minute. She tried to make it stop but it disobeyed her wanting to beat even harder now that it was taboo.

"I-i'm still a little rattled...stay with me..for abit..please?". Kagome looked into Sango's eyes pleadingly and her legs turned to jelly, "Okay...only for a little bit.". She fallowed Kagome inside.

"Take your shoes and Jacket off here." Kagome explained as they took off their outside clothes. Kagome tried not to look over, Sango was wearing a tight black tank-top with black fish-net, tight black jeans with patches and a studded black belt. Her socks were black and white stripped. Kags was just wearing a hoodie, tank, and jeans... she felt **so** under dressed. "This way." she pointed to the living room.

Sango walked ahead looking at all the pictures on the walls, they arrived and sat down on separate couches. "So... you wanted to talk about something?" Sango sort of stared into space.

"Y-yeah...kinda..." Kagome looked at the ground. This was **so** awkward. She had rejected Sango only **yesterday** but now she sat here in her living room, and Kagome couldn't stop herself, "S-so... you said "**my**" Kagome..".

Sango blushed madly at Kagome's words. "Ueeh..s-sorry...that was wrong of me... your not mine... not now not **ever**."

Kags could feel her heart being torn in two. /But I **want** to be yours.../. She couldn't gain back control of her body as it moved involuntarily to the other couch. It was as if she was just a puppet controlled by strings of her heart. She sat down beside her and Sango moved away a little surprised. "What's wrong Sango?".

"I-i...don't sit that close to me..!!" Sango stuttered.

"Why?".

"B-because...I...I don't think I can control myself!" She blurted out utterly humiliated. "So...just...don't...".

Kagome watched as Sango shifted away from her, she felt as though the girl wasn't just moving away from the couch, but away from her all together. Some where Kagome couldn't reach her anymore... /No.../. The older women burst forward and grabbed Sango pulling her close and pushing her lips onto the younger girl's. Kagome's mind raced as she quickly pushed Sango away.

"Don't."

Kagome looked up surprised and pulled out of her insane amount of thoughts. "What?".

"Don't do this to me...".

"D-do **what**?" Kagome looked confused and guilty.

"Don't torture me like this... please Kagome. Don't do this to me. It hurts so bad. It hurts not to be able to touch you, hold you, have you all for myself. I know it's terribly selfish... not considering your feelings. But when you do things like this... I want to just take you away, keep you hidden from anyone else's eyes, and have your mind, body, and soul... all for my own." Sango looked away, away from the thing that held her deepest and darkest desires. She felt so ashamed.

Kagome was speechless, blushing madly. She felt like the world was on her shoulders. One, here was the girl that had just said every word she had ever wanted to hear from her. And two, a law that forbids their love. Which was the right choice?! Kagome stole one last glance at Sango who sat their in udder miserable-ness and choice number two didn't even seem to exist anymore. Kagome's didn't know which choice was **right**, but she knew which choice she couldn't control. Love always wins right? Kagome jumped forward pulling Sango into a passionate kiss. "I choose you, I don't care what happens, as long as I have you."

Sango's heart almost popped. The words **she** had wanted to hear for so long. (ha like 3 days! XD -F.F.Fishie) Sango pulled Kagome close and into a deeper kiss. Her hands started to wander into her teacher's shirt as her body and mind filled with lust as Kagome let out little moans...

HAHAHAAH!!! REVIEW!! Good Stuffs in the next chappy!! Ooh-Lala that's for sure. -Mwuahaha-


End file.
